


Right again

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: We can't control what we feel.





	Right again

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-10-18 12:11am to 12:23am

"You have not spoken with me since the ceremony. What's wrong?"

Legolas smiled sadly.

"Nothing that can be changed."

"You still speak in riddles, mellon nîn." 

There was a hint of humour but for the most part it remained a serious statement.

"Elves do not speak of what you ask, Estel." 

Elrond put in, coming to stand next to them, expression serious.

Aragorn thought for a short moment, then his features contorted.

"You're fading."

The elf-prince nodded, confirming his fear.

"Since when?"

"Since the moment he saw the Evenstar enter Gondor." 

Elrond continued, watching both of them with great sadness.

"But... that would mean..."

"Ai." 

Legolas stated, not waiting for the question to be voiced. 

"But it does not matter. I will leave these shores soon, knowing everything in Middle Earth is finally right again.


End file.
